Remembering Indigo
by ladyMagica18
Summary: Indigo's fondest memories are when she was 8 years old, spending time with her childhood prince. Now, 19 years later, she has been kidnapped, held hostage in Afghanistan, and about to be sold to the highest bidder, when Victor Benedict, her childhood prince, helps her escape. Her only concern about Victor is whether or not he is the same boy from all those years ago. Warning remade
1. Chapter 1

_**This is from Joss Stirling's Benedict series, **_**_please read series before reading._**

**_P.S. please comment your opinion on the story, hopefully at the end when you've read the entire story._**

_**Chapter one**_

_Denver, Colorado 19 years ago_

Today is my birthday, it also the day mama and papa come pick me up and take me away from my real family. It's not that I didn't love mama and papa, I just didn't share the same love that I have with my real family. I lay in the backyard with my prince, waiting for my parents to arrive, and I begin to think back on the past two weeks. My parents brought me here to "keep me safe with old friends, while they conduct the rest of their business". Before then I knew something was worrying mama and papa, but I didn't press them for answers because I knew would tell me nothing. A squeeze to my hand ceases my thinking, and I turn my head to face him.

I found him lying in this exact spot shortly after I arrived, I was walking around when I tripped and landed on top of him, he sat up, pushed me off him, glared at me, and then walked away. I got my revenge afterward through an assault of a never-ending conversation, which got him to open up to me in the end. His expression shows that he's feeling the same way I do right now, and I try to reassure him by smiling and squeezing his hand back, his face doesn't change. We've been through so many emotions together, my prince and I, and have built a special, indescribable bond that is different than anything either of us have ever felt. I lean my head forward to touch his shoulder and sigh, I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders. Even though I will miss my family, I will miss him the most. I feel my eyes begin to prickle, and silent tears begin to fall.

_ Shh, everything is going to be fine._

He moves his hand to my face and makes me look at him. He smiles reassuringly, while he brushes away my tears with his thumb. I hear mama calling for me and we both sit up, still holding hands, not wanting this moment to end. His hand is still on my face, I look away knowing I will burst into tears if I look at him. "Happy birthday Indigo." he whispers as he leans forward to kiss the top of my head. I remain frozen by his kiss until he leans back, and I find myself looking at him the same way he is looking at me. I slip out of his hand, get up, and walk towards mama voice. I look back to see him watching me, his eyes never leaving, I whisper one last promise to him with my mind.

_I'll never forget you._

* * *

_Vancouver, British Colombia 5 days ago_

"Hey Harm, how's South Africa? Are you having any luck with your search?"

"Really? I've only just woken up the day after my flight, I can barely see the sun outside my window, and you want to know if I've made any progress?"

I smile at the sarcasm my best friend delivers over the phone.

"Fine then, how was your nap?" I ask sarcastically

"It was great, I slept for a total of three hours, until my nutcase friend decided to phone me to questions me on the search for the man who might, let me repeat _might_, be my father. Why are phoning me anyway? Shouldn't you be in some meeting with some people?"

I scoff in response because I actually just finished meeting with the stockholders. I begin to contemplate whether or not I should tell her about my newest development.

"Indigo? What's wrong, is something up?" I take a deep breath before I answer.

"Okay, you know how I've been having the same dream for the last couple days, well last night something happened."

"What! And you've waited this long to tell me? Spill! What happened?"

I smile at Harmony's onslaught of questions. We've known each other for almost twenty years, and we're more like sisters than best friends. My smile stops as I remember last night's dream.

"Well it started out like it usually does, hands moving all over my body. Then I feel these lips on my neck, and then they leave and I hear this voice whisper my name." I pause for a moment.

"And then?" Harmony asks, clearly excited about this development.

"The alarm woke me up." I reply.

"What! That can't be it, what are you hiding!" she demands. I blush knowing that she is right in that I'm leaving out stuff. I consider putting her off.

"Don't you dare put me off Indigo, I can hear you blush." Well there goes that plan.

"How can you hear me blush, you're halfway around the world."

"I'm psychic." We both burst out laughing at her declaration. When we first met, Harmony had no idea what a savant was, or that she was one, and I only knew the gist of it from my parents before they died.

'So are you going to tell me the rest, or do I have to use my other psychic abilities?" She asks. I scoff at her comment, then sigh.

"The voice felt familiar." I admit.

"Familiar how, like it was from someone you knew?"

"Sort of, except there was something off about it."

"I've got it!" She exclaims. "It was Mr. Prince." I chuckle at her accusation.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm probably right. Your subconscious must be finally telling you to go look for him, which you should. I mean, for all you know , he could be your 'you know what'."

"Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"You better" She tells me before I hang up. I get up and walk over to the coat stand to grab my things. I don't move after I put on my jacket and purse.

_"He might be your 'you know what'."_ Ohh, as much as I want to think that, I don't dare try. Harmony was referring to 'soulfinders', which I didn't believe existed. I mean the notion just seems silly. 'I have one half of our powers, you have the other, and together we make a whole', please. My parents were supposedly soulfinders, and they were too busy to spend time with each other. If such a bond existed, it should be boundless. people would be with each other no matter the consequences, or circumstances. I shake my head out of my thoughts and exit my office to go home. Saying goodbye to everyone I passed, as I headed towards the company lot. With the car in my sight I unlock it with the remote, and get in my car. A sudden chill goes through me, I look into my rear-view mirror to see what I already know. The man in the back seat clamped a hand over my mouth, while jabbing a syringe in my neck. My struggles were beginning to slack as darkness surrounded me, clouding my mind. It wasn't long before I descended into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Five days here, and I still don't know why I'm, one, in an Afghanistan prison, two, being ignored like I'm an animal, and three, not being tortured or terrified. They even give good, healthy food and water. What irks me the most about this situation is that somehow someone is blocking the use of my abilities, and the man from my dreams has decided to stop molesting me and talk to me instead. Pushing that aside I tried to probe into one of the guard's mind, to find any information at all. I sighed at another failed attempt, but jumped when the door opened. It was a man of average weight and height, dirty blond hair, and cold hazel eyes. It was the man who kidnapped me, then brought me here, what would he want? The man closed the door behind him as he walked forward to crouch in front of me.

"We have not met, my name is Gray. I was hired to bring you hear by persons of interest who seem to see you as an investment.". I stared at Gray apathetically, like I didn't know some people were after me for my money. " However this isn't about money, it's also about the power you possess both corporately and personally." This made me blink. "You are to stay here until all the arrangements can be made about your company and who you would be sold to afterwards. I'm only telling you this so you can stop probing the guards, though I admire your persistence it's beginning to annoy me."

Are you kidding me, this cannot be happening! Gray then stood up and left, never in my life have I ever wanted to let go of my emotions than right now. Wait a minute, that isn't a bad idea. Gray is obviously a powerful savant who's specialty was shield, but I haven't used the fullest extent of my abilities. If I unleash all of my power, it might incapacitate him. The last time I used this much power was when I was with my real family, the Benedict's. I started to probe the guard's again, hoping to feel Gray's shield. After a minute, I found it and began to mentally brake it the power with all of my power. Gray was fairly strong and put up a good fight, but I was stronger and our power struggle ended quickly. I gave Gray an illusion of darkness, which should keep him blind long enough for me to escape, then quickly began to work on the guards and door. I telekinetically opened the door while I made the guards not notice me, then knocked them both out, and made my escape.

* * *

I walk down the street, trying my hardest to stay calm, while I tried to evade a group of men I was certain were savants. After getting past the guards, I snuck my to the vehicles and took off in one of them, getting as far away as I could. Luckily I found my way to the Pakistan border before I ran out of gas, or passed out. Exhaustion baring down on me hard from lack of sleep, food, and energy due to the tremendous power I used. I made my way to the nearest city, hoping to rely on the charity of one of the locals to lend me their phone, when I sensed them. As I weaved my way through the human traffic, I felt another savant.

_Please, help me! There are men after me, and they will hurt if you don't come. _I pleaded, the other savants were getting closer as the human traffic began to thin. My panic was climbing, I couldn't outrun them, I was too tired, and I didn't have enough mental stamina to use my powers. I turned at a corner, discovering too late, that it was a dead end. I turned around and backed into the wall when I saw them coming towards me. They nearly reached me when an unexpected voice came out of nowhere.

**Stop!** There was someone behind them, most likely the other savant, thank god.

**You will leave her alone and never bother her again. You will also forget you ever saw her here. Now go!** All of them left except for the one who saved me, however after they left I recognized the man. Exhaustion took over as my vision began to dim and my legs gave out. The last thing I saw was Victor Benedict, my prince, running to catch me before I hit the ground.

* * *

I woke to an unfamiliar room, and was about to panic until a hand touched my shoulder.

_Easy, no one's going to hurt you._ I turned my head towards the voice, and my breathing started to hitch. His face was full of concern as he continued to look at me.I felt tears build in my eyes, as all of my emotions began to overwhelmed me. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and silently cried into it. At first he froze, then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, his hands doing soothing movements. After I finished I pulled back to get a good look at his face. His hair was long and tied in the back, his grey eyes reminded me of a razor's edge, and he had a proud mouth. As I stared at his lips, his hand crept up my spine to hold the back of my head, bringing my face closer to his. I closed my eyes as our lips met, and I kissed him for all I was worth, he did the same. After a while, we broke apart to catch our breaths when my stomach growled. I gave a small chuckle at the timing, while Victor smiled and got up to get me food. I sat up on the side of the bed, wondering how long we would have this peace of mind.

"Those men that were following you won't remember seeing you, so you shouldn't have to worry about running, yet. He told me, bringing me a plateful of food. I was inhaling my food when I caught a glimpse of Victor observing me with an amused smile.

_What?_ I asked telepathically.

"Nothing, its just I never imagined this scenario when I planned on getting you. I didn't think that it would be _you_ in particular."he confessed.

_Sorry, I didn't risk stopping in case they got me._

"Who?"

_I don't know, but whoever did it knew me closely I would have to say._ I replied while wiping my mouth.

"Why would you say that?" He asked as I put my empty plate to the side.

"They hired a powerful savant to kidnap me, I didn't even feel the guy's presence, which tells me that he, she, or they knew that I was a savant and that I had a lot of power." Victor nods at my reasoning, frowning at what I've told him. We lapse into an uncomfortable silence, and I try think of something to say.

"So, how have you been?" I ask, disrupting Victor's thinking.

"Good, I work for the FBI, and have two more younger brothers."

"Oh, well that's nice." I compliment

"Thanks, how about you?"He asked.

"Well I took over my parents company five years ago, and have situated it in the Canadian branch ever since." At this, Victor raised his eyebrows in surprise and didn't say another thing. I sighed in annoyance at how we were acting.

"Look, we both know that we have questions to ask. So why don't we just get it out in the open." Victor seemed deep in thought at my bluntness, then looked straight into my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked in a small voice. I knew what he was asking about. He wanted to know what happened after I left his house. I took a deep breath for courage.

" Two hours after we left a car drove us off the cliffside. Ambulance came shortly afterwards, as well as law enforcement. My aunt then met me at the hospital, where I told the police that someone deliberately drove us off. My aunt then paid the media to proclaim that I was missing, and took me to Canada. Where I've been living ever since." Victor just kept staring at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, only that he seemed conflicted. He stood up, making me jump, walked over and held me tight.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." he said, his voice cracking. "I even thought you were dead for a moment. I didn't want to believe that you were gone but." He didn't finish, and as much as I wanted to comfort him I needed answers before I could let this go on any further.

"Why are you here?" I asked, he stiffened slightly.

"Trace recently got married to his soulfinder, and her sister happens to be a soulseeker and Xav's soulfinder. She told me that you were in an Afghanistan prison a couple of days ago, so I came here to see if I could get you out somehow."

"I was, it was abandoned." We sat there holding each other until I felt him move back just enough for him kiss the nape of my neck. He then began to kiss up my neck, along my jaw, and finally onto my lips. He slipped in his tongue, while simultaneously lowering us onto the bed. His hands began to roam all over my body, exciting sensations I never knew existed as his touch burned me inside out. It was almost like my dream, except it was real. I wasn't going to wake up in my bed, I was going to let the sensual need that built up ever since he saved me take over. Every problem and worry was gone, because tonight, Victor Benedict was mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

I woke up in the car, it was nighttime already. I see a car go past us in the opposite direction. I look forward and see that papa is still driving, while mama is reading. She looks back to see me awake, and smiles.

"Hey sleepyhead." she says as she tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. I rub my eyes then look at papa, he has been worried since we left and still seems worried. A chill crawls up my spine right then, someone bad was following us. Mama's smile is gone, she must see the bad person now._ I'm scared._ Something hit us from behind. _I'm scared!_ A car comes up beside us, and pushes us into the cliffside. I hear the car grind against the rock and close my eyes. _I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!_ I hear tires screeching, the guard rail coming closer, mama's scream, trees getting bigger, a flash of white.

"Indigo!"

My eyes snap open and I see Victor's face hovering above mine, full of concern and worry. I quickly look around the room, and remember I'm in Afghanistan, in bed with Victor. My eyes fall back onto Victor's face, and I hold him as tightly as I can, face into his chest, while trying to catch my breath. It was just a dream. Victor gives me reassuring words while making soothing motions on my back. My breathing returns to normal, and I turn my head, so I can hear Victor's heart. I begin to relax at the sound of his heartbeat. Exhaustion slowly comes back, and I fall back to sleep.

* * *

I feel the intensity of the sun on my eyes, as I drift back to consciousness. I open my eyes to see the sun streaming through the window, and Victor gone. I quickly sit up, clutching the sheet over my chest, and scan the room for him. I feel my body relax as he walks through a doorway and hands me a pile of clothes.

" They're a little big, sorry." he says as I take them. He blushes a bit, looks away, and points to where he walked in.

"There's the bathroom if you need it."

I feel my cheeks warm as I get up and walk into the bathroom. Five minutes later, I step out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and see Victor talking on a cellphone.

"Yeah . . . Well, I was considering coming back tomorrow, hopefully tonight . . . If somebody wants her badly enough that they have to take her to another continent, then they're not going to stop coming after her . . . Look, are you going to set up a room or not . . . She can't stay with me because I live in a one bedroom apartment, and mom would kill me if we were together alone at home. Not to mention that I'd feel a lot better if there was someone with her during the day . . . Please . . . Thanks, see you later." He ended the call, put his phone in his pocket, saw me and stared. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, looking away.

"No! No, there's nothing wrong it's just, well."

"Just what?" I asked. He strode over, took my face in both hands, and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around him to stop myself from falling, since my knees felt like they were going to give away. He slip in his tongue, while moving his left hand to the small of my back, bringing me closer. We broke apart, panting, and just held each other.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"Trace, he lives the closest to me." I nodded in response. Victor felt tense after that.

"Um, Indigo . . . About last night. Do you want to talk about it?" I went stiff at his question. I should tell him about the dream, but I didn't feel ready to think about the crash again without breaking down. I gripped his shirt, and he smoothed down my hair. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just heard that talking sometimes helps with things like that."

"Harmony's the only person I've told." I say in a quiet voice, after a moment of silence. "After about an hour on the road I fell asleep." I start apathetically. "When I woke up it was night. The car hit us from behind, then from the side into the cliffside. It pulled away in time for our car to lose control and hit the guard rail. The next thing I remember was us heading towards a tree, head on. I blacked out after we crashed, and the only thing I remember after that was waking up in a white room." After I finished, we just stood there holding each other. My eyes widen when I felt him gently kiss the top of my head. He pulled out of my arms, and I stared at him in awe.

"We should leave now" and with that he turned and walked away.

* * *

The trip was less than enjoyable since we just sat there in silence. I glance at Victor, who just stared at the road. Ever since I told him about the crash, he has become stubbornly stoic.

"Thank you, by the way." I confess.

"Your welcome" He whispers back. I smile at his response.

"So who is Harmony?"

"She's been my best friend for eighteen years. Probably the closest thing I have to a sister. She's in South Africa right now looking for someone."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a private investigator, specializes in corporate investigations. She's helped me over the years."

"She sounds like a good friend." Victor responds. I smile at his approval

"Yes, she is."

We soon arrive at the airport. As I start to help, Victor hands me his phone.

"Phone her, she's probably worried." I look from him to his phone, then take it.

"Thank you" He nods and unpacks, while I walk to the side to phone Harmony. I got voicemail

"Hey Harm, it's me. I'm just calling to say I'm sorry for not calling you sooner and that I took your advice. Call you later, bye." I hang up, and hand Victor back his phone. He took it, and we made our way to boarding. When they called for our flight, Victor looked at me.

"Ready to go?" He asks, offering his hand. I take it.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

There are so many trees around here. Mama is hoping I'll have fun here, but I'm not sure. I haven't seen anyone but Mr. Benedict since we arrived, and mama told me that there would be other kids. I think about home, and the view of the ocean from my window. I sigh at the longing. All of the sudden I feel my foot hit something and propel me forward. I hit the ground and hear an oof. At least the ground is soft, hopefully my clothes aren't that dirt-did the ground say oof? I look up a dark t-shirt, and a face. A boy's face. He had dark hair and eyes like storm clouds. He sits up, and stares at me like I'm an insect. I blush at his intense staring. He glares at me like he's annoyed, pushes me off him then walks away. I glare at the back of his head. I'm pulled out of the dream by a shake on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's time to wake up. We're almost there." I blink rapidly while trying to stretch in my seat.

"So what were you dreaming this time. It must have good since you were smiling." I turn to face a Victor and smile.

"It was the day we first met." I answer. He grins back.

Our plane soon lands, in the evening, and we drive to Trace's house. When we arrive, the house was dark and seemingly empty. We exit the car and read a note taped to the door.

_Vick_

_Mom called and told us to come over immediately_

_Should be back in the morning_

_Stay out of trouble_

_Trace_

We go back to the car to get our stuff, and enter the house. We go down the hall into what seems to be the living room, and put down everything. I sighed in boredom.

"Well now what? I'm pretty much awake thanks to the nap on the flight. What am I going to do with all this energy?"

"I have an idea." Victor says, as he grabs my waist, puts his hand in my hair, and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, my legs around his hips, and he carries me upstairs.

* * *

I lay against Victor, watching our fingers cross each other.

"I thought you told Trace you wouldn't be doing this."

"You know, it's impolite to eavesdrop on conversations, and I never actually told him I wouldn't do it." I smirk at his reply.

"What did you mean when you told Harmony that you were taking her advice?" He asks.

"I thought you just said that it was impolite to eavesdrop." I tell him, blushing.

"Well?" He asks. I bite the corner of my mouth, embarrassed about the dreams, and that I was going to tell him.

"For almost two weeks I was having weird dreams. I now realize that I was actually dreaming you." He frowns, not comprehending.

"What do you mean?" He asks, my cheeks feel like they're on fire.

"Well, that they weren't memories. At first you were just moving your hands all over me, like last night. Then after I got kidnapped you would just give me reassurances and advice." He still frowns.

"Reassurances and advice?"

"Yeah, you would tell me that you were coming and that I had to keep trying to escape."

"Which reminds me. How did you get captured in the first place?" He asks

"The savant who was hired to hold me hostage, is able to negate my abilities, or at least shield himself from me to be almost unnoticeable. I almost didn't notice him in my car, if my instinct hadn't kicked in." After I finished, Victor tightened his arm around me.

"I can't believe that there's someone out there who is able to do that, and that we don't know about him." I pull my hand away from his, and look up at him.

"It doesn't matter right now. What's done is done." I tell him sternly. He takes my hand, holds it to his heart, and sighs.

"You're right." With that, I roll on top of him grinning.

"So . . . Wanna go again?" He leans forward, and kisses me. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, again. However Where Victor was supposed to be, was a pile of feminine clothing and towels. I do a quick look around the room, and see a bathroom. I took the towels and headed to the bathroom. I turned the taps and entered the shower. I moaned in pleasure at how good the water felt. Twenty minutes later, I was fully dressed and going to breakfast. I walked down the stairs to see Victor sitting on the couch, drinking coffee while reading a newspaper. I snuck up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good Morning" I say.

"Good morning. There's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"I'm starving actually. For food and you." I say playfully.

"Eat first, play later." He retorts back.

"You're no fun." I tease. We both grin. I head into the kitchen to see eggs, bacon, and toast. I grab a plateful of all three and return to the couch to sit next to Victor.

"Wow, you really are hungry." He said surprised. I looked at my plate, and silently agreed with him. I didn't normally have this much food, then I had an idea.

"Well, I was hoping we could share and that you could feed me, but I forgot, you don't want to play." I sighed. "I guess I'll just have to eat all this food by myself." Victor narrowed his eyes at me. I spooned up some eggs on my fork, and was about to put into my mouth when Victor moved it into his mouth instead. Subtly, he took the plate and fork out of my hands, and began to feed me. I have never actually noticed before how pleasant being fed felt. We the door unlock, and our heads turned towards the door. Victor put down breakfast, and I took a deep breath.

"Vick! You up? Sorry we're late, but you know dramatic how mom can be-" Trace entered the room then, and froze when he saw me.

"Trace? Is something wrong?" A woman appeared next to him. Must be his soulfinder. I stand up and greet Trace. He just continued to stare at me, then grinned as he ran towards me, and hugged me fiercely.

"I can't believe you're here!" Trace said laughing.

"This is my wife and soulfinder, Diamond." He pointed to the woman, I smiled kindly.

"Diamond, this here is Indigo Conners, she was a childhood friend." I offer her my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." Diamond said. Victor cleared his throat then, bringing us out of our happy bubble, and back to reality.

"Well, I guess you've got one hell of a story to tell us." Trace enquired.

"Actually, I should call my assistant and tell her to come over quick, Vick can fill you in." I say leaving them, I recall seeing a phone up the stairs, and decide to go to it. As I head up the stairs I hear Trace talking again.

"You know, I'm not surprised that the two of you are soulfinders. You were both smitten with each other as kids."

* * *

When my assistant answered the phone, she immediately went into hysterics. After five minutes I finally got her to calmed down enough to tell her what I need.

"Get my wallet, my i.d., my passport, clothes for a week, and my iPad. If you can't find any of that, get another copy or buy it-oh, and a couple hundred dollars American cash."

"But Miss, where are you?" She wailed.

"Staying with family. Now listen, after you get that stuff, get on the earliest flight to Denver, and call this number." I rattled off Trace's number. "I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"But Miss-" I hung up. I should probably call Harmony while I was at. She answered her phone this time.

"Harmony it's me-"

"Where the hell have you been?" She shrieks in my ear. I pull the phone away from my ear for a few seconds, then put it back to my ear. "You had me worried that something happened to you when you didn't call me back the next day, and then you phone yesterday and leave me a stupid voice message!" She rants.

"I was just busy." I excuse.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Spill." She demanded. I sighed knowing that I couldn't lie to her. Harmony would just see right through it.

"Well shortly after our call, I was kidnapped and taken to Afghanistan."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I managed to escape five days later, and was almost taken back if Victor didn't rescue me."

"Who's Victor?"

"My dream guy . . . And my prince."

"What!" I cringe at the volume of her voice."Are you serious?" she demands.

"Yes."

"Unbelievable. so what's going on now?"

"Well, I'm staying at one of his brothers houses for the next while. To make sure that it's safe before we do anything."

"Great, where are you?"

"Denver . . . Why?"

"So I can on a plane to meet you, silly."

"But, your search-"

"Has come up a dead end, there is nada here. Besides, I would kill myself if you got hurt while I was being selfish." I am stunned by my friend's honesty, but smile soon after.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I say.

"See ya, and don't do anything stupid before I get there."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I ask as I hang up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

When I came back down, Trace and Victor were gone and Diamond was sitting on the couch. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Where are the boys?" I ask.

"They went to talk in private." She said. I sat down next to her.

"So how did you meet Trace?" I asked.

"I was here for a peace conference with my sister when we got mugged exiting a cafe. Luckily for us, Trace was nearby and we weren't hurt. I was so happy when I found out he was my soulfinder, I almost forgot about my sister." My eyes widen.

"Wow, that was a bit insensitive of you." I say. Diamond flushes a bit. "You know, I've never understood why people react when they find their soulfinder. I mean isn't it a bit over the top that, when you meet each other the world around you is forgotten." Diamond turns completely red by my words. "You must have a very patient, laid-back sister for her to not have an outburst right then." You could probably fry an egg on Diamonds face by now. "Well that's all in the past now, and most likely forgotten. What is your ability Diamond?" I ask.

"I sense disturbance. What about you?"

"I create illusions."

"Really? How does that work?"

"I can tap into your mind and make you see, hear, and feel whatever I want you to see. Your greatest desire, greatest fear, make you not see object, make you invisible. All kinds of things."

"Could you show me?" She asked. I envisioned another me on the other side of her. The fake me tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump. Diamond turned to face the fake me, and Diamond's jaw dropped.

"Of course the illusions can be corporal or non-corporal, mimic your innermost thoughts, and can last as long as I want." The fake me said. Just then the boys came in and saw the illusion as well. Trace did a double take, while Victor just cocked his eyebrow. I smile in mischief, as myself and the illusion began to mirror each other.

"Well love? Which one of us is the real one?" We both ask.

He looks back and forth between the both of us, and nods towards me.

"You're the real one." He said.

"What makes you so certain?" I ask.

"You're illusions are devoid of living, you can tell by the eyes." I sighed and snapped my fingers, causing the illusion to evaporate.

"I'm surprised you could tell, they seem so lifelike." Diamond exclaimed.

"As entertaining as that was, I think it's time to get our facts together." Victor stated, I nodded in gathered around Trace's dining table.

* * *

"Okay so from what Vick told me, you believe someone who works for you, hired someone to have you kidnapped. Do you know why?" Trace asked.

"Apparently whoever did it wanted my company, and after they got it, I was to be given to the highest bidder." At that, Victor clenched his hand into a tight fist.

"Do you suspect anyone specific?" Trace asked. I sighed.

"No. To be honest the only people that I deal, that are savants, would be my assistant and Harmony. Harmony has been my best friend for almost twenty years, and my assistant has never had an untoward thought in her life."

"He also said that the savant who took and held you hostage, was able to cancel your abilities."

"Yes. He prevented me from using my talents, without using my full potential."

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Trace asked, and I produced a miniature illusion of Gray.

"He calls himself Gray, and is fairly strong. I'm thinking he's a savant who specializes in shields, who is also self-employed."

"Is your assistant coming down?" Victor asked.

"Yes, sometime in the next few days hopefully. I also called Harmony, She's arriving tomorrow to keep me company, and to help."

"Uh-uh. No way I'm going to put up another person." Trace exclaimed. I laughed.

"Sorry to say this, but you're gonna have to. Harmony is not a person you want to get on the bad side of."

* * *

I sat crossed legged on the bed, nervous. I met the entire family at dinner; Mr. and Mrs. Benedict, Trace, Uriel, Victor, Will, and baby Xavier. Trace was twelve, tall and skinny. Uriel was 10, and was a bit shorter than Trace. Victor was the boy I met earlier and he was also my age. Will was four, and smiled and laughed a lot. During dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Benedict asked about me. I told them I lived by the ocean, I could cook and clean, and I liked sweet things, books, music ,and playing on the beach near my house. When supper was finished, I asked if I could help. Mrs. Benedict smiled kindly and said that I could help Victor with the dishes. I thought I could get revenge for his earlier behavior, until he asked me what the ocean was like. I blinked, then asked if he wanted to see it. He ducked his head before mumbling yes. I smiled excitedly, and told him to meet me in my room when everyone went to bed. So here I was, waiting for Victor, hoping that he would come. Just then the door opened, and Victor came in. I smiled, and he came over and sat next to me.

"So, what now?" He asked. I grinned.

"Give me your hand and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You want to see the ocean, right?" He nodded. "Well then, do what I say." He sighed, then closed his eyes and gave me his hand. I took his hand, then closed my eyes to envision being at the beach at home. I opened my eyes to see that the room was gone, and we were at the beach.

"Okay, open your eyes." I said. Victor opened his eyes, and blinked. He looked all around him.

"You did this?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Cool." he said amazed, as he stared at the ocean. I began to stare with him, when a feeling of dread hit me. I turned around to look behind us, and saw a dark, menacing shadow. It stared hungrily at us, then charged. I woke up gasping for breath, and shaking from the cold sweat. I turned to the clock beside the to see what time it was. 1: 15 am, only three hours of sleep, drat. I was still shaking from my dream, and began to rub my arms. I heard a light knock on the door. Curious who it was I told them to come in. Victor slipped inside, closed the door, and leaned back against it. He looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I froze, then nodded again. He came towards the bed, sat next to me, and held me. His body felt so warm and comforting, I leaned into his embrace, closed my eyes and sighed.

"It was time I showed you the ocean. Only there was a dark shadow behind us, that was about to get us." I opened my to look at his face. "Do you think dreams are trying to tell me something?" I asked.

"Possibly." I leaned back into him, not wanting to let go of this comfort and security he was giving me.

"Could you stay here, for the night?"

"Of course." he replied, as he pulled down the covers to crawl into bed with me. As we laid down, I remained in Victor's embrace. I nuzzled into chest, then fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six**_

Diamond and I were at the airport, waiting for Harmony. I sighed, happy that I was going to see my best friend after two weeks, I wasn't exactly happy about the fact that Victor was making a habit out of leaving me alone in bed in the morning.

"Are you alright?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah, it's just . . . stuff. You know personal stuff." She eyed me.

"Okay." We stood there in silence, for a few minutes.

"So what happened the night before?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. Karla just called us panicked, saying something was wrong with Saul. When we got there however, we found out he just had indigestion. We were going to come back immediately, but she demanded we stay the night. She seemed entirely focused on us, like we knew something really important." She sighed. I smile, was a wonderful person, and a good mother. I missed her dearly sometimes.

"Victor told me that you have a sister who is a soulseeker."

"Yes, my sister Crystal, she was with me when I met Trace."

"Ah, the near forgotten sister." Diamond blushed.

"Yes, well apparently her soulfinder was Xav."

"Ah that's right. How is Xav? The last time I saw him was when he was three months old and polluting the air around him." Diamond laughed. Just then I saw short blonde hair with red and green streaks, and grinned.

"Hey Sparky! Over here!" I shout. Diamond jumps, startled, then looks in the direction I face. A tall woman marches towards us, wearing the same grin I had. The woman then ran up and hugged me.

"I have missed you girl." Harmony moaned. I laugh. We brake apart to see Diamond staring at us, dumbfounded.

"Harmony, meet Diamond. She's Trace's wife and soulfinder. Diamond this is Harmony Crow." Harmony held out her hand, and shook Diamond's.

"So, I'm staying with you guys, yeah?" Diamond nodded. "Great! 'Cause, happy as I am to see you, I'm jet-lagged." I laughed at Harmony.

* * *

When we got back, the boys had already left for work. I gave Harmony directions to a bedroom for her to sleep in, and Diamond told me she had business to attend and left. I sighed in boredom, wondering what to do while everyone was out of commission. I explored the house, saw a bookcase, and found a book that seemed interesting enough. Halfway through the book my stomach growled. I looked it in surprise, then looked at the clock. Quarter to twelve, strange since I had breakfast at a quarter to ten. I went to the fridge and made a filling sandwich, had a glass of milk, and a bowl of strawberries. I was almost finished eating the strawberries when Harmony came downstairs.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Actually, it's only lunch."

"Seriously?" I nodded. She moaned, and plunked down in the chair beside me.

"So how are things going with you and Mr. Prince?" She asked, snatching my last strawberry.

"Fine, I've recently been having some sleeping problem, and he's helped with that." Harmony nodded.

"Have you guys done the 'it' yet?" She asked. I couldn't hide my blush, and Harmony's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god! You have?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"You cannot let any of this get out."

"Why?"

"Because Mrs. Benedict raised her sons to be perfect gentlemen." Harmony snorted at that, and I glared back at her.

"Alright alright. My lips are sealed." She sighed

"So tell me, do you like this guy?"

"Of course." She gave me a pointed look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I look down at my hands.

Did I like Victor? We both liked each other as kids, but we're older now. People change when they get older. I was still kind, polite, stubborn, and respectable as I was when I was a child, but I've also become a bit colder, especially at work. Victor seems the same as he was when was eight, but his job requires a lot of sacrifice. I hear a sigh and look up to see Harmony put her hand on my shoulder.

"Look we're more like sisters than friends, so you know that I would support you no matter what." I smiled and gripped her hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

After lunch, Harmony decided to sleep on the couch While I continued to read the book I found. The boys seemed to come back at the same time, disturbing mine and Harmony's peaceful silence. Harmony sat up and blinked, as the boys came into the living room. She turned and her eyes widened.

"Indigo! You didn't tell me that they were gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to tap some of that." Victor eyes widened, while Trace's jaw just dropped. I sighed and closed the book.

"I'm sorry, Harmony has a habit of saying the first thought that comes to her mind." Harmony turns towards me.

"I don't suppose they have any brothers who are free would they?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I guess at least one of them is still single." Just then we heard someone clear their throat. We look up to see Victor in serious composure, while Trace's mouth was still slack. Harmony stood up and offered her hand.

"Harmony Crow, pleased to meet you." Victor shook her hand.

"Victor Benedict. That's Trace." He gestured towards his jaw-slacked brother.

"What's going on? Why are we all gathered in the front hall?" Diamond came into view to see her husband, ready to catch flies.

"Trace? Are you all right?" Trace seemed to be brought back to reality, and snapped his mouth shut.

"I'm fine." he said in a high voice. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Well there's take-out in the car for supper."

"Great! 'Cause I am starving." Harmony exclaimed. To be honest I was feeling hungry too.

* * *

We were laughing at the dinner table, sharing childhood stories.

"So Harmony. Indigo tells me you two are best friends. Want to tell us about it?" Victor asked.

"Well, my uncle, who I was living with, worked for Indigo's aunt, and she thought it would be a good idea if me and Indigo met. This was like a few months after the accident, right?" She asked, I nodded. "Well anyway." She continued. "I didn't know I was a savant. I only knew that whenever I entered a room the electronics would act wonky. So when I met Indigo, and she told me I was a savant I nearly flipped. Then she showed fish floating in the room, and we've been partners ever since."

"What exactly can you do?" Diamond asked.

"I control electricity."

"I've never heard a savant with that kind of power." Diamond stated.

"Sure you have, they've only been associated with myths. You know Zeus, Thor, those guys." They all stared at her in disbelief. Harmony sighed, then snapped her fingers at the stereo. Music instantly played, and everyone, except Harmony and myself, stared at the stereo. Harmony snapped her fingers again, and the music stopped.

"I'm surprised . . . It didn't blow up." Harmony glared at me, while the others snapped their heads at me in surprise.

"Didn't blow up?" Trace asked.

"Yeah she has a problem with control. Like this one time we were camping, and it was dark when we heard a rustling noise. We see a bush move, then stop. Sparky here, decides to get closer when this rabbit jumps out. She screams at the top of her lungs, and chucks a ball of lightning at it. All that was left of the poor thing were smokey, burnt tufts of fur." I shake, trying to contain my laughter. Harmony nudges me.

"It's not funny." She pouts.

"You mean it's not funny that you scream bloody murder at the sight of a wittle-itty-bitty wabbit?" She punches me in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" I say, rubbing my arm.

"You deserved it." She sulks, and everyone is enjoying them selves again. Diamond starts to gather all the garbage when I stop her.

"Please, let me." Diamond stares at me before sitting back down. I take the garbage to the can outside. When I dispose of it, I feel the hairs on my neck rise. I look around, while rubbing the back of my neck. It's not the first time you've felt like this, maybe I'm still paranoid from Afghanistan. I return to the house, continuously looking over my shoulder. I return to the table, and everyone has concerned looks on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" Harmony asks. I smile reassuringly.

"Yeah, I was just staring into space for a moment. Now which cookie is mine?" I'm probably just paranoid, but no how hard I tried, I still felt like I was being watched.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven**_

Three days later me, Harmony, and Victor went to pick up my things from my assistant at the airport. All the while, I still felt like I was being followed. Harmony and Victor seemed to know that something was up the moment I came back into the house, since the two of them since at least one of them were with me all the time. However their action just seemed to make my agitation grow. On the plus side I wasn't having anymore dreams, weird or otherwise. My assistant then appeared and hurried towards.

"Audra Ferrows. Pleased to meet you." She announced as she put out her hand.

"My things?" She handed me the bag.

"Um Miss, I-I should tell you, when I went to your apartment. I found it broken into and the entire place was torn apart." I looked up at her.

"Was anything stolen?" I asked.

"N-No but . . . Shortly before you called, the police came by and told me that Henry Weiss escaped." My body went cold and my stomach dropped as dread filled me. Harmony put her hands on my arms and helped me sit down.

"Who's Henry Weiss?" Victor asked.

"He was a photographer who was stalking Indigo for almost a year. He was arrested three months ago." Harmony answered. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Look their is no way he knows that I'm here. Not unless he was in Afghanistan or a savant, neither of which are possible." I plead.

"Do you mean to say that you've been feeling followed, and told us nothing about it?" Victor accused. I snap my head in his direction.

"Look, after what happened, I thought I was just being paranoid." He seemed unconvinced, but didn't argue. I sigh and look back to Audra.

"Do you know when he escaped?" I asked.

"The day before you called."

"Alright, I'm going to need you to go to the office in Portland, and check out all the staff working for the company. Harmony will go with you."

"The hell I am!" Harmony protested.

"Look, even if he was here, I'd doubt he'd go near any law enforcement. Besides I need to know who is most likely going to benefit from my disappearance." Harmony looked sternly at me, then sighed, and faced Victor.

"You'll keep her safe, right?" She asked. Victor nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

On the drive to Trace's house to pick up Harmony's stuff. Victor and I just sat in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about feeling followed. I honestly thought that, after Gray, I was just being too sensitive."

"I would've that after what happened. You'd be more cautious." He replied. I just stared out the window. Victor then suddenly pulled over. I looked at him in surprise.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" I blinked. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I looked away, embarrassed. After a few minutes, he sighs and sits forward in his seat, looking defeated.

"I'm scared." I whisper. Victor looks at me confused.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that if I get closer to you, that I would hurt myself if anything happened to you." I confessed in a quivering voice. Victor then reached over, grabbed my face, and kissed me passionately. When he pulled back, he looked at me with tender emotions.

"I will always be their when you need me. I promise." He kissed me gently then went back to his seat.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't be your prince. Now would I?" I laugh at his remark, as we start to drive again.

* * *

I was exploring the woods around the house. Everyone else was doing their own thing and I didn't feel like disturbing them. As I walked, I thought back to last night and how happy Victor seemed when I showed him the ocean. Of course after I showed him, he turned back to being rude. Realization dawned on me, as I noticed that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I slowly turned around, hoping to see the house. I didn't, nor did I hear anyone except for the animals. I was lost, I began to panic. I heard a snap and jumped. I turned towards the sound and started to hear rustling. I took a step back, and heard a pounding in my ears. Victor burst through the bushes, out of breath.

"Jeez. You know, you're lucky I found you. Otherwise you would have been stuck here forever, stupid." He said annoyed.

I fell to my knees, and started to wail with relief. Victor's eyes widened with panic and he knelt next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid. It's just that, if walked any farther I might not have been able to find you. Please don't cry."

"I was so scared!" I wailed.

"Jeez, you sound like a girl." I stopped crying to glare at him.

"I am a girl, you dumb brain!" I shout. We just glared at each other.

"Are you done crying yet?" I take a last sniff before mumbling yes. He grabs my hand and we stand up. He then pulls me through the woods. I stare at him as we walk. Curious about him, I begin to ask questions. What's his favorite thing to do, What's his favorite food, Who does he admire most in his family, What's it like having brothers, What's his favorite story, What does he want to be when he's older, What's his favorite weather, Where's his favorite place to, What does he think his soulfinder is like.

"Well, when I meet her, she'll be surrounded by danger all the time, and I would save her every time. She'll be pretty, and kind, and caring, and help others in need. She'll call me her prince, we'll have a big family, and spend the rest of our lives together." I looked down at the ground in silence. Victor stopped and looked at me. "Hey, you okay?" I stay silent. He then kneels in front of me, with his hands together behind his back.

"C'mon, I'll piggyback you there." I continued to stare at him, then climbed on his back. He stood up and started walk again.

"I don't know if I want to find my soulfinder."

"Why not?" Victor asks.

"Mama and papa are soulfinders, and they see me, more than they each other. We used to all together years ago. Now I'm usually all alone with the housekeeper." We reach the house and Victor lowers me.

"You know, you can always talk to me . . . If you're feeling alone that is." I stare at this boy in amazement, then smile as I feel happy at his offer. I am pulled out of the dream by a chiming sound. I open my eyes to see a message on my iPad. I stretch out in bed and hear 'Somewhere Only We Know'[ by Keane] start playing after the chiming stops. I open my iPad and read the message. Harmony sent me some files, and articles on some people. It's the first good news in a week since she left. As I go through the files, I hear a knock on the door and stop reading. I get off the bed, go downstairs, and open the door to find nothing there except a large envelope. I pick it up, bring it inside, and shut the door. I sit down on the couch and open it. Pictures fall out of the envelope. Pictures of me, Victor, Trace, and Diamond. Oh. My. God. I was going to throw up. I ran to the sink just in time.

* * *

Trace and Victor came home shortly after I called them. They seemed to react the same way I did, only without throwing up. However they did curse quite a bit.

"Should tell the authorities?" I ask.

"We are the authorities." Trace answered. I nodded while Victor rubbed my arms.

"We'll get him. There is no way we are letting this sicko get away." Victor assures me. I press my fingers into my forehead.

"I can make you some if you like, unless you want something stronger." Trace asked.

"Tea please, and don't tempt me." Trace and went into the kitchen. I take my fingers away from my head and pick up a picture of Victor.

"Are you sure you didn't see or sense anyone nearby?" Victor asks, I nod. Trace came back with a mug of tea.

"I'm starting get worried, Diamond hasn't come back." Trace comments. I take the mug from his hand.

"I'm sure she's fine" No sooner do I say that when Diamond walks in.

"What's going on?" She then see the photos and gasps. Trace gets up and tries to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I was late. It's just that time of the month, and I remember that we need to stock up." I freeze at her words. My last time was about five weeks ago. Since then I've been with Victor and we haven't exactly been using protection. I look back and think about all that I've been feeling. Increase in appetite, more tired than usual, emotions slightly out of wack. I couldn't be . . . Could I? I look back at the picture in my hand. God, I hope I'm wrong and that I'm just late.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

Three days had passed, I was now officially ten days late for my period, no more photographs were sent, and Harmony was turning up more possible suspects than confirmed ones. I wanted to go check if I was pregnant, however I didn't want to chance that I might get caught. Well, that and I'm pretty scared that I'm right. I was being stalked, undermined by someone from my company, and still working out my relationship with Victor. Putting a baby in the mix would just make things worse. My iPad flashed with a new message from Harm.

*Found something. It doesn't deal with the case, but it involves your parents shortly* before they died.

I frowned at her message. Something that involved my parents before they died? They were planning something when they dropped me off at the Benedict's.

*What is it?*

*Private accounts and memos mostly, I'm not sure what else there is. I just stumbled onto it really.*

*What have you dug up so far?*

*Regular payments to you, your aunt, and a . Memo about how management will fall onto your aunt should anything happen to them and your are not in control. A memo about a fail-safe, which is very confusing btw.*

*That's it?*

*So far.*

*Can you keep looking?*

*Absolutely! Your wish is my command;) stay safe.*

I felt uncertain about the news I just learnt. Did my parents somehow know that something bad was going to happen to them? What were they doing for those two weeks? I put a hand to my mouth as a wave of nausea come over me. I took a few breaths, then glanced down at my stomach. Air, I needed air. I grabbed my bag and jacket, put on my shoes, and went out for a walk.

XXX

The neighborhood seemed quiet and serene as I walked, I sighed. So now, on top of everything else, I'm digging into the final days of my parents. Isn't life so wonderful? Why am I doing this? Am I looking for closure? God I hate feeling like this. I look back at my stomach, as if it's about to give me some explanation on recent events. I look up to see a group of kids hurry past me in the opposite direction. What if I was pregnant? What would happen to me and Victor? We haven't even discussed how we were going to live. As nice as Denver, my home was by the shore, and his family was here. I could never ask him to leave his family like that. He loved them as much as I did. So what would happen to us? Tears were forming, and I tried to rub them away. When did I turn into such a wreck? I heard a small grumble come from my stomach, and chuckled a bit. I looked up to see where I was when something caught my interest. A few blocks away, there was a small mall, with an attached drugstore. I stood there, staring at the building. My hands clenched into fists, it's time I suck it up and see whether or not I'm pregnant. I crossed the street and headed towards the drugstore. When I got there, I quickly started to look for an accurate pregnancy test. After I found one, I picked up some snacks and headed for the cashier. Thank god I asked Audra to bring cash, the last thing I need is for anyone else to know about what I purchased. I got my change and went in search for a bathroom, hopefully there is one here. I caught a sign pointing the bathroom through the food court. As I walked through, all the food seemed to both please and nauseate me. I finally made it to the bathroom without throwing up or buying a meal, and found a free stall. I closed the stall door and grabbed the test. I ripped open the box and followed the instructions. I stared at the stick in anticipation of what the result would be. _Please be negative. Please be negative. Please be negative._ A few minutes later, a plus appeared. My world seemed to stop. I stopped breathing as I stared at the stick with wide eyes. Oh my god . . . I'm pregnant.

* * *

I'm in the main area of my old house. I wonder how I got here, when I hear a sound coming from upstairs. I go up a nearby staircase and follow the sound. As I get closer, I notice the sound is actually crying. More specifically a baby's cry. The crying ceases as I approach an open door. I look inside the room to see Victor gently rocking a fussing baby. He looks up and smiles at me.

"Would you like to try, mommy?" I blink, then slowly approach him. I notice the baby has dark hair, like Victor, as I take the baby from him. The baby fusses a bit, then stops and opens it's eyes. I see green eyes, with flecks of blue. My eyes. I look up at Victor in surprise. He just smiles adoringly and kisses me. My eyes brim with tears. I'm suddenly filled with dread, and the baby starts crying. I turn around to see that dark shadow again, however this time it whispers kill before coming at us.

"No!" I sit up on the couch panting.

"Is everything okay?" I look to my side to see Diamond looking at me concerned. I smile reassuringly.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream you know?"

"Do you need anything?" She asks, I shake my head.

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a minute." I say. Diamond goes back doing what she was doing, and I lay back down. I must have passed out on the couch after I came back. Who could blame me, I mean it's not everyday you find out you've gotten pregnant while being stalked by more than one person. I remember the walk back being an emotional, thoughtful daze. I remember being scared and worried about the baby . . . and excited and happy too. I was going to be a mother, and Victor was the father. I smile as I put my hand over my abdomen for a few minutes. I quickly move my hand away, as if I was scared that someone might find out. I think about the shadow again, and begin to worry. Will I be able to protect the baby? Just then the phone rings, and Diamond answers it.

"Yes? . . . What?" I sit up to see Diamonds reaction. She seemed worried, and I started to panic. "What happened?" There was a long pause and Diamond put a hand to her mouth. "Yes we're fine, is Victor alright? . . . Alright, I'll see you soon." She hung up.

"What wrong?" I ask.

"Victor killed the man that was stalking you." What? Henry was dead, and Victor was the one who killed him? I couldn't believe it.

"How?"

"Apparently he was following Victor to his car when he attacked Victor. The man had a knife and was about to stab him, when Victor pulled out his gun and shot him. Luckily someone was nearby and saw what happened and called an ambulance. When they arrived, they proclaimed the man dead on sight." I blinked at her.

"Is Victor alright?"

"Trace says he's fine, just shaken up. He dropped Victor off at his apartment."

"Can you tell me where that is?" I ask.

* * *

I make sure I have everything I need before I go to see Victor. I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen next. I arrive at Victor's apartment quickly, and go up to see Victor. I arrive at his and put my hand over my stomach. I look down and hope that Victor is alright. I take my hand away from my stomach and open the door. When I enter the apartment, everything seems orderly and neat. I spot Victor on a couch, holding a glass of whiskey with an almost empty bottle beside him. My heart begins to ache as I watch my soulfinder drown in misery. I walk towards him and sit down beside. I put my hand on his arm and he looks up.

"I killed your stalker today. First time I killed anybody actually." His speech is slightly slurred.

"He said that you would push me away as soon as you got what you wanted from me." I feel tears form in my eyes at his words. He then looks at me like a lost child.

"Why do you keep hurting?" He asks, my heart feels like it's breaking. I shake my head to deny his words as tears fall down my face.

"You don't love me do you?" I look at him scared.

"No baby, I do. I do love you." I tell him, placing my hand on his cheek. He pulled it away.

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" I shake my head as more tears fall.

"Don't deny it. We both know you can't stay here." I shake my head not wanting to hear his words. He let go of my hand.

"You should leave. Before it gets worse." My shoulders shake, as my heart feels like it's being shattered. Victor lays down, head on the armrest.

"You know, I loved you when we were kids." He mumbles before passing out. I just stare him for a few minutes, before going to his room, grabbing a blanket and bin, and putting the blanket on him and the bin beside him. I then returned to my car, and sat their as grief racked me. Victor Benedict, my soulfinder, the man I love as a child and woman . . . Doesn't want me. I held myself, arm around my stomach and over my shoulder. As if I was trying to hold myself together. _What am I going to do?_ I quickly pulled myself together and knew what to do next. I decided that it was time I met with my real mother, Karla Benedict.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine**_

I wasn't expecting her to awake when I got there considering what time it was, but when I arrived at the Benedict house the light was on and Karla was sitting on the porch. I slowly went up the steps and stopped a few feet away from her.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be up. Can we talk?" She got up, walked over and hugged me. I nearly broke down as I hugged her back. I missed this parental love, especially since my aunt had died five years ago. Karla pulled back and held my face in her hands.

"Lets go inside, and you can tell me everything." She told me. She then pulled me into the house. I looked around the place to see nothing had changed in nineteen years. I looked at the dining table to see Saul there with three steaming mugs. Karla sat me down in front of them, and put a mug in my hands.

"Tell us everything." She said. So I did. I told them about Afghanistan and Gray, Henry Weiss' escape, the pictures, Harmony's discovery of my parents, my pregnancy, Henry's death and finally Victor's rejection. When I finished I felt frozen, numb, and drained. I looked up to see their reactions. Karla leaned forward and held my hand.

"You know I always thought that you two belonged together. You remind me a bit of your mother . . . Madison was a good person."

"Did you know what was going to happen to them?" I ask.

"Not entirely, we just knew that someone was after them." Saul answered.

"I've been having weird dreams lately about a shadow."

"What do you mean?" Karla asks. I tell them about all my dreams that I've been having.

"It might be possible that your dreams are telling you, what your mind is trying to interpret." Saul concluded. I stiffen.

"Victor said the same thing." I mumble, Karla's hand tightens.

"Give him some time." She assures me. I look down into the contents of my mug.

"Did you know that I was engaged to your father?" I look up in surprise, and Karla just smiles. "It's true, we were all childhood friends you see, me, Elena, and Ethan. Our marriage was supposed to bring our families closer. When your mother arrived though, Ethan seemed so happy. You would always see them together holding hands and what not. Both families agreed to end the engagement in acknowledgement of you parents being soulfinders, and they married soon after. Saul found me shortly afterwards and your parents came to celebrate our marriage. At the time they were trying to have children, but were having problems, and yet they seemed so happy. Like the day they first met. Your parents would often come over and spend time with Trace and Uriel, and when Madison found out she was pregnant with you, they were both so happy. Everything seemed so peaceful, until your mother was pushed down a flight of stairs four weeks before her full term. Your had to be taken to the emergency room where the doctors told us that they had to cut you out or your mother might die. Everyone was scared in that moment; your mother's fear of losing you, your father's fear of losing your mother, our fear of the possible tragedy that could incur. However, you were born perfectly healthy, and all of us were relieved at the turn out. Your mother decided to name you after the colour you were showing that day. Everything seemed perfect, but we were brought back to reality by the same danger that harmed you and your mother before you were born. Your parents came to us, asking for us to take care of you so that they could finishing setting up their plan to keep you safe and taken care of, should anything happen to them. I begged Madison to find some other way to ensure that would be able to stay with you, but she just smiled and told that everything would fine so long as you were alright." My cheeks felt wet. I put a hand up to them to find free-flowing tears. I did a poor laugh, and put my head into my hand.

"What do I do now?" I asked. However I wasn't sure who the question was directed to. Karla gently rubbed my arm.

"You're going to stay here for the night, then get on the soonest flight to Seattle when you wake up." I looked at Karla with a questioning face.

"It's time for you to go back home Indigo." Saul said sternly, I looked at the floor. Home was the last place I wanted to go, but I couldn't find all the answers I wanted here. At least the answers to what my parents were doing. I did a subtle nod, then was taken to the room I slept in when I was here nineteen years ago.

* * *

I looked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Benedict, measuring ingredients. I continued to observe her from my spot, as she grabbed some bowls.

"You know, it's rude to spy on people." She says. I blush and she looks at me.

"You can come out. You won't get punished, I promise." I look at the ground as I approach her.

"Tell me, have you ever baked chocolate chip cookies?" I shake my head. "Would you like to make your mom's favorite recipe?" I quickly look up at her with excitement.

"Really?" She nods and I smile. She begins to show me how to make the cookie batter and tries to have me help as much as possible. After a few minutes of stirring the mixture my arms get tired and she stirs for me.

"Um, I was wondering . . . can I call you Karla?" She looks at me in surprise.

"Why?" She asks.

"Well . . . It doesn't feel right for me to call you Mrs. Benedict." Slowly she gives me a warm smile.

"Of course sweetie. Now why don't you grab a couple of pans and grease them." I nod and do as she asks.

Half an hour later, the cookies are done. Karla gets us a glass of milk, while I give us each a few cookies. As I bite into my cookie, I try to savor as much of it as possible. It tastes warm, sweet, and chocolaty. I look at and Karla and smile. Part of my wished that it was mama that was here instead, but it felt nice. Eating my mother's favorite treat with someone nice, especially since it was Karla.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten**_

I felt intense light on my face. I woke up, blinking at the sun. I look around the room to try to remember where I am and how I got here. Yesterday's events come back to me and I put a hand on my abdomen before wrapping my arm around it. _I'm sorry, baby. _I stay that way for a few minutes, then get up so that I could eat then leave for Seattle. I left the room and went downstairs to see a tall, lanky, hispanic-looking boy. He reminded me of Trace, when he was a must be one of the younger brothers. I watch him read a newspaper, while eating cereal and drinking a mug of coffee. I clear my throat, and he jumps and turns around to face me with wide eyes.

"Could you tell me where I can get a bowl of that?" He nods and points to the kitchen. I thank him, then get my own bowl of cereal and join at the table. He still continued to stare at me while I ate, it was becoming very uncomfortable. Finally I just stopped eating to look at him.

"Is there something you'd like to ask?" He blinked.

"Who are you and how do you know my parents?" He asks, I narrow my eyes at him.

"That's a bit rude, you know." He blushes slightly.

"Sorry, it's just . . . You're the stranger I know who has stayed the night." I blink at him, then laugh.

"I'm Indigo, and your parents, when they wake up, will tell you that I'm family that they haven't seen in a long time." I offer him my hand, he accepts it.

"I'm Zed." I smile kindly as I continue to eat my bowl.

"Are you the youngest?" He nods. " You kind of remind of Trace when he was younger." He looked at me weird.

"When was the last time you came to visit us?" He asked, again a bit rudely.

"Before you were born. Actually the last time I was here, Xav was three months old."

"Wow, you look good for an older woman." I glare at him, and he shrinks away a bit.

"Is your talent by chance, having a great abundance of rudeness, or am I just lucky. And I'll have you know that I am twenty five years old." Zed seemed to be trying to shrink away. Good the little twerp. I finished my bowl and put in the sink. I was about to leave when Zed caught my attention, I looked back at him.

"See you later." I smile.

"You too." I left, got to my car, and drove to the airport.

* * *

Luckily there was a flight leaving soon and it wasn't very long. When I landed in Seattle it was completely overcast. I grabbed a taxi and started my trip back to my home. I looked out the window, wishing I had bought some snacks before I got into the taxi. We soon arrived at the pale mansion and I froze. It looked exactly the same as when I last saw it. The driver pulled up in front of the gate. I paid her than exited the car.

"Good luck getting in. Looks like no one's lived in years." She said, before driving off.

There wasn't a lock on the gate, so I pushed it open and walked down the driveway. I looked at the hedges lining the driveway. All of them were trimmed, not overgrown as they should with age. I reached the round-about part at the house entrance. The fountain, that was always on when I lived here, was off and polished. No sign of grime or fungus. I began to wonder how this was possible if no one lived here. I looked to the house entrance. A small platform with a few steps, with surrounding potted plants, and a large mahogany door with a leaf patterned frame. I went to the front door and found that, unlike the gate, it was locked. A feeling of remembrance came to me, as I looked at the frame. I reached over, turned one of the leaves, and pulled out the key. I unlocked the door and slowly walked in. The front entry way was empty, as usual, with a staircase on either side of the room. I went to the left, to the study, and found that the room was clean and tidy, and all the furniture was covered with a white sheet. I turned around to go to the room across, the library. When I entered the room, I found that it was much like how it was before. Not very big with only half the selves filled with books. Like the study however, all the furniture, with the exception of a chair, lamp, and small table, was covered with a white sheet. I left the library and went to the living room. All the furniture was covered except a chair, small table, and a brand new flatscreen TV with a media centre. I walked toward the two glass doors on the other side of the room, and looked outside. It looked exactly as it did nineteen years ago. There was a small eating area not to far from the house, and a flower garden that eventually led to the hedge maze we had. I remember all the happy memories that I had in that maze. The maze had a rest area in the centre and an exit to the ocean, and every-so-often my parents would chase me through the maze and catch me. I turned around, headed to the front entry, and went up the stairs. I went past every room, including my old room, straight to my parents room. I opened the door and slowly walked in. Everything was covered, and the balcony door was open. I stared past the door to the ocean. I remember having spend many hours at that spot waiting for my parents to return. I always loved the ocean because it brought happy memories with my parents. Now it just reminded me of grey eyes, filled with pain. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran to the bed and began to sob. Everything I was holding back, the loss of my parents and Victor, the loneliness I felt, and the life that I had given to my baby, just flowed out of me. Eventually I passed out due exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven**_

A noise brought me out of my dreamless sleep. I pushed myself up and looked around. My eyes landed on the covered vanity and I walked to it. I remember having spent time her with mama, putting on make up with her and we'd laugh at each other whenever we did makeovers.I removed the sheet and looked into the mirror. The woman in the mirror looked a lot like me, However her dark-auburn wavy hair had knots and stray hairs sticking out, her green-blue eyes were red and slightly bloodshot, and even though most of her looked pale her cheeks were flushed. Dang, I look like a mess. I heard another sound and went to check it out. As I got closer I figured out that the noise was pots and pans clattering, and I could now hear a woman humming. I went into the kitchen to see the last person I expected to see, Ms. Kavanagh. She looked up and stopped humming.

"Oh dear." She said as she came up and hugged me. I hugged her back, wanting to cry again. She pulled away and sat me at the island.

"Just rest now, I'll make you lunch." And she went back to cooking. I just stared at her in shock.

"You took care of the house all this time?" I asked, she looked at me.

"It's what I do." A thought came to me then.

"You're S. Carrows*, aren't you." She just smiled.

"Carrows was my married name. After my husband and son died, I couldn't bear to have it without thinking of my grief. When your father asked me to work as a housekeeper I at first refused, then I heard what happened to your mother, and I hoped to god you were alright. I agreed to work for your father after that, if only to look after you whenever they weren't there." She smiled and a stray hair behind my ear. "And I always will. Now. Let me finish making you lunch, then you are going to walk on the beach, and when you come back you'll tell me everything." After a while I started to smile.

* * *

After lunch I did as Ms. Kavanagh told me to do and went to go take a walk on the beach. I opened the glass doors and walked toward the flower garden. I smiled at all the different flowers and different colors of those flowers. It was the thing I loved most about it. I brushed my fingers across them, grateful at all the work Ms. Kavanagh did. I tried to identify all the flowers I saw; Peony's of all colors, purple, pink, and yellow daisies, pink and yellow tulips, a couple of 'sakura' trees, a few salvias and tiger lilies, and surrounding the entrance of the maze was a rainbow array of roses. I entered the maze and felt as if I was being pulled into another world. I smiled as I thought back to when I was five and how I would pretend a mystical land far away, with fairies and other mythical creatures. I found my way to the resting area and remembered a picture of my parents. My father was holding my mother around her waist under the giant elm tree in the middle of the area, they were both smiling as if nothing was wrong and everything was perfect. Sometimes I would look at the picture and wonder what was actually happening in the picture, and if I would have a picture like that someday. I continued walking and eventually found my way to the ocean. I climb down the stairs to the beach and did something I hadn't done in years. I took off my shoes and socks, rolled up my pants, and walked along the shore, waves lapping my feet. I walked up and down beach for what felt like hours before I decided to go back in. In the middle of putting my shoes I looked and just stared at the ocean. It was beautiful, and I sighed wishing that my soulfinder was here to see it with me. _Don't think about it. _I shook my head, finished putting on my shoes, and headed back to the house. When I got there, Ms. Kavanagh was at island pouring tea into two mugs. I went to the island and accepted the mug she gave.

"I think it's time you told me everything that's happened." I scoff and look down at the tea in my hands before I look up.

"I think you're right."

* * *

A week passed, and Victor still hadn't communicated in any way. Harmony however, has made it her mission to check on me everyday when she found out that I was in Washington. My phone rings and I pick it up to see the caller id. _Speak of the devil._

"Hey Harm, how's it going?"

"Oh you know, fine. With a slight hint of annoyance." I sighed.

"I understand and appreciate your concern, but you cannot chuck lightning at Victor."

"Oh come on, he deserves it!" I look out at the ocean, and feel another hollow ache in my chest.

"I know, but I can't let you do it."

"Indigo, you're my best friend and I hate that you are doing this to yourself."

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"I gotta go. Take care of yourself, okay?" We both hung up.

"Why don't you tell her that you're pregnant?" I turn around and see Ms. Kavanagh standing at the doorway.

"If I tell Harmony that I'm pregnant, there's no telling what she'll do to Victor." I answer.

"In any case, it's time for lunch. You need to stay healthy for the next eight months, don't forget." And with that she walked away. I stared at my stomach, wondering how long it will take before I start to physically show. Will Victor talk to me by then? Will he ever talk to me again? As much as I liked the idea of having a baby, I would rather not do it alone. I wish I could tell Victor about the baby, but I don't see any way that could end well. I sighed and went downstairs to eat. Ms. Kavanagh was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to the city to get you some maternity clothes." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Is that really necessary, I'm only three weeks along."

"It's best to get them early so you don't have to worry about getting them while trying to get baby clothes and a crib."

"How do you know what I like?"

"Your aunt would send pictures of you and make sure I got similar styles for when you got back." I frowned at her words.

"What was my aunt like, or did you not know her?" I asked, she sighed.

"Elena Conners was a very wild woman. She did whatever she wanted to do, and damned the consequences. I'm certain that she got into a lot of trouble as a teenager. I heard once that she went off on her own shortly after your parents married, and come back as a bit of a shrew. Well I'll see you later." And just like upstairs, she left.

I finished lunch and went out to the flower garden. I heard a car drive up, and went inside to look at the time. Only fifteen minutes since Ms. Kavanagh left, so it couldn't be her. I went to the door, and opened it to find Audra. Wrong, not Audra, just someone who looked a lot like her.

"Who are you?" I demanded. She smirked an evil grin.

"Well, it was a good try to pretend to be my sister, but I see now that nothing escapes you." She nodded behind me and I felt two strong hands grab my arms. I tried to escape, but slowed my struggles as the evil Audra raised her hand.

"I have to say. I thought Mr. Weiss would do all the work for us, but this kind of turns into our favor. Especially since if you don't cooperate with us we'll hurt your soulfinder." My eyes widen in fear. " Now, I think it's time for you to dream your heart's greatest desire." I was falling into darkness as she said the words. The last thing I saw was Grey catching me and whispering the words, "Hello again cousin."

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Victor staring at me. I looked around to see that we were on a bed. I look back at Victor, and he tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. Evil Audra's words come back to me. '_Now, I think it's time for you to dream your heat's greatest desire.'_

"You're not real are you?" I ask, he nods.

"So I am dreaming right now?"

"Yes." He said sounding sad.

"I don't understand, how is this my greatest desire?" I ask confused.

"It's not entirely, it's just your current desire which is for me to be with you. Indigo you have to wake up now."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." I look away as tears threaten my eyes.

"You're just a dream." I respond.

"No I'm not. I'm a form of your subconscious telling what you already know. That I love you and that you need to wake up before something bad happens. Now, wake up!" My eyes snap open. I see that I'm in a concrete room of some sort and that I'm not bound in any way. I look at the ground on my left, and my breathing stops. Victor was laying on the ground, three inches away from me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve**_

I grabbed his hand and checked his pulse. I sighed a breath of relief as I found that it was steady. I leaned back and stared at him. He seemed tired and a little pale. Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. I leaned back, and he stirred and opened his eyes. I blushed as he stared at me.

"Indigo?" He asked, I froze. He tentatively raised his hand and cupped my cheek. I leaned into it, and he sat up. His hand moved to my neck, and he brought me in for a hot kiss. I felt his other hand come up under my shirt and rest on the small of my back. I grab his jacket and push him away. I look at the floor, gripping his jacket. We shouldn't be doing this, _I _shouldn't be doing this. I look back at his face, tears building in my eyes.

"I don't understand." My voice cracks as I speak. "You don't love me. You pushed me away." Tears slide down my face. He cups my face with both hands and brushes the tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to call you, but I was scared that you would hate me for what I did." I sniffed. "Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"I forgave you that night. I understood how you felt about me, and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you."

"No you don't, I said what I said that night because I was stupid. I love Indigo, and I would feel excruciating pain than relive this week again." I froze at his words.

"You love me?" I asked, he smiled a small smile.

"Since we were kids, to right now." I hugged him right then with all my strength, and he did the same back. We pulled back a little and looked at each other. Both of us feeling complete in our embrace.

"So my parents told me you were staying at your old house." He commented, I nodded. "Why?"

"It was time to go back." I answered. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I've just noticed you look pale. Are you okay?" He asked. I smile at him.

"I'm fine, It's nothing to worry about." I say reassuringly. Panic slowly etches his face.

"Please don't tell me you spent a week inside an empty house alone and depressed."

"I wasn't alone, my old housekeeper was there, and I walked on the beach daily."

"Then why are you pale?" I shake with anticipation for his response.

"I'm pregnant." I say in a small voice. Victor blinks several times, then his eyes widen with surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." He blinked at me, then looked at my stomach. I looked down to see him rest his hand on my stomach.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"The day you shot Henry." His shot up.

"And you left without telling me?" I narrow my eyes with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but at the time you were really drunk and rejected me." He flinched at my words.

"I'm sorry." He said, and I pulled back my anger. Just then we heard the door clang, and stood up to face it. Gray entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"You're really my cousin, aren't you." I state, Victor looks at me with wide eyes. Gray nodded.

"Yes, I am Elena's son. The one she gave away as soon as I was born." He said sourly.

"So you're doing this out of revenge?" Victor accused, Gray tilted his head at him.

"No , this is just business." An idea came to me then.

"What would it take for you to help us escape?" I asked, both men looked at me in surprise.

"Indigo, what are you thinking?" Victor asked. I folded my arms across my chest.

"He's help for hire, but I don't think he likes being referred to as a thug." Gray glared at me.

"You have no idea who I am, so don't even think you know me."

"Are you willing to go back on your current employer?" I asked, Gray grunted.

"What makes you think I might?"

"Because you're digging a hole for yourself, and you know that eventually you are going to dig a hole so deep, you can't get out." I answer. Gray's face turns contemplative, then the door opens and evil Audra enters.

"We haven't been introduced properly. I'm Aurelia Ferrows."

"The evil twin." I snark, she scoffs.

"In any case, I think we both know what this is about."

"You're a greedy psycho, who wants to rule the country through an international company." I reply . She glares at me and raises her hand.

"Maybe you need another trip in dreamland." I prepare for the attack, but before she can attack me, Gray knocked her out.

"Follow me and stay out of line of fire. We'll a discuss deal after we get out of here."

* * *

We were ducking and weaving through the halls. The other thugs appeared to be savants. Luckily Gray, hid us from them with his abilities. I looked up at him in gratitude.

_Thank you._ I say, he grunts.

_I'm only doing this, because you're right and you can offer me better. _I smile at him.

_I wouldn't believe otherwise._

We came to a large area, the thugs in this room were normal people, with guns.

"Is there any way we can get out of here without getting shot?" Victor asked. Gray looked skeptical, then turned to me.

"Can you put them in a different place, like you did with me?" He asked, I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure what kind of strain that would do to me, due to Aurelia's attack. I don't want to risk hurting the baby." Gray's eyebrows shot up.

"You're pregnant?" I nodded, and Gray swore.

"Could you make it so they can't see us?" Victor asked. After a few minutes I nodded.

"But I'll need physical contact." I held out my hands, and they took them. We slowly stood up and Gray lead us outside.

_Just out of curiosity, if we escape how are we going to stop Aurelia? _Gray asked.

_ We'll call the FBI, and wait out somewhere close by. And no "if", we are going to escape. _He looked skeptical again. We eventually made it outside, where I found out that we were at a port storehouse. We quickly ran to another storehouse, and rested for a bit. I noticed I was breathing a bit heavily, as did Victor. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded.

"Another question I forgot to ask. How are we going to get the FBI here, if we don't have a phone?" Gray asked, I looked at him.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Your company's Seattle shipping lot." Gray asked with a raised eyebrow. I pushed it aside and reached out for Harmony.

_Harmony?_

_ Indigo? What wrong? You wouldn't be doing this unless something, you know how much I hate this._

_ I need you to phone the FBI and tell them I phoned you from our Seattle port, I've been kidnapped along with a family relative and Victor. We're currently hiding from our captors._

_ What? _I dropped the conversion.

"Now we'll wait." I sighed. I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up and moved to the side. Victor came up behind me and rubbed my back.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked, I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I tell him, my voice sounding raspy. We heard a clang and shouting and tried to see what it was.

"Find them! That bastard is going to pay for what he did!" Aurelia screamed.

"What are supposed to do if we find the woman?" One of the savants asked. Aurelia gave him a murderous look.

"I don't care what you do to her, so long as she is still alive. Kill the others if you have to, but keep her alive." Aurelia walked back into the storehouse, and the savant had a look on his face that reminded me of the shadow in my dreams. _Please Harmony, get here soon._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter thirteen**_

I slowly slid to the floor, wrapped my arms around my legs, and put my head to my knees. I took deep breathes as I tried to calm down the panic inside.

"Are you okay?" Victor whispered. I nodded then looked up at Gray. He was looking out the window.

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

"He calls himself Shadow, and he induces fear."

"How?" Victor asked

"He can do it with his presence, and he can show you your worst fears."A shiver went down my spine at those words. I sat there silently, looking at Gray, for a few minutes.

"Tell me about yourself." Gray looked at me confused, then back out the window.

"Shortly after your parents married, mom decided it was time to explore the world. A couple of months after she met my father, and they were together for five months until he got killed in an accident. My mother was four months pregnant at the time, and traumatized that her boyfriend had died. The day after I was born, she took me out of the hospital and dropped me off on the doorstep of a church. Where a nice, Catholic, non-savant family took me in. When I was ten, I began to ask questions about my mother, and when I turned thirteen I found as much as I could about her. After that, I was just waiting for the right moment to go look for her. Spring break during my first year in collage I decided to see her." He sighed. "It wasn't good, she, she didn't want me to contact her in any way, never wanted to see me again, she pretty much shoved me out the door and told me to go back to where ever I came from." He finished, I felt sad for him. A cold chill ran up my spine and I jumped up. The boys must have felt the same thing because Victor jumped up too, and Gray swore then turned around.

"Do we stay or go?" I asked.

"You stay, we'll try to handle them." Victor commanded. I pulled him in for a quick kiss before he went.

"Be careful." I tell him.

"Just stay safe." They left, and I stood there holding myself, praying nothing bad will happen.

* * *

How long has it been since they left seconds, minutes, hours? I look out the window hoping to see flashing lights. Shouldn't Harmony have gotten here by now?

"Indigo." I stop moving and breathing at the sound of the voice. _It couldn't be._ "Indigo darling." I slowly turned towards the voice and saw the last person I expected to see.

"Mother?" I whisper. The woman in front of me had my form and hair, but she was a few inches shorter with hazel eyes. She opened up her arms, as if expecting a hug.

"Come to mommy Indigo." She began to change. The right side of her forehead split open, and blood oozed down the side of her face. Her nose split open and blood came out of the cut, and out of her nose.

"Come to me and I'll take you to daddy." I stared at her in horror. I put a hand to my mouth and turned away from her while stifling a scream. "Indigo?" I shut my eyes tight, put my hands to my ears, fell to my knees, and tried to block out the woman.

"You're not real, you don't exist." I quietly chant repeatedly. An eternity passes when I feel a touch on my shoulder. I gasp and jump, startled from the unpredicted contact. I turn to see Victor, just inches away from me, breathing heavily and bleeding from his side. Alarms go off in my head from him, and I begin to panic.

"Indigo, we need to get out of here." He tells me, offering his hand.

"Where's Gray?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Double crossed me, the bastard." He said through gritted teeth. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "We got to go, leave Gray to get what he deserves." I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and back away. Victor stares at me incredulously.

"Indigo, what are you doing?"

"You're not him." I say with conviction, he scoffs.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not Victor." I accuse. He stares at me with admiration before his form shifts. My eyes widen when I see the Shadow's face.

"You know, I heard you were good, but clearly you are something else." He started coming forward, and I kept backing away. I gasp when I hit the wall, Shadow continues to towards me until he's practically on top of me. I cringe and look away as he smells up my neck.

"I'm going to enjoy making you break." He moans. I knee him in the groin and make a quick escape. I take five steps before I feel myself being flung into a bunch of crates. I lay on the ground, gasping for air, when I hear him approach me, laughing sadistically.

"I am definitely going to enjoy playing with you." Glaring, I throw him backwards with my mind, and try to stand up. i manage to do it, but all my limbs shake with fear.

"Cute princess, but my patience is wearing thin. I want to hear you scream." Suddenly, I saw my parents and Victor, their bodies mutilated. I looked down at my hands to see blood on them. I squeeze my eyes shut. _It's not real, focus!_ I open my eyes and concentrate on Shadow. His eyes widen as he feels my presence in his mind. His face turns furious, and he raises a hand to retaliate. I quickly opened his mind and put the shadow from my nightmares into it before sealing his thoughts. Shadow's face turns to fear as he begins to see the nightmare shadow, then he screams and tries to crawl away. I hear a siren, and sigh in relief leaning back against a crate. Darkness envelopes me as the sirens get louder, and the last thing I remember was slowly falling to the ground, Shadow's frantic screams, and the desire to see Victor and have him hold me.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter fourteen**_

_Please come back to me Indigo, please._

I groaned and opened my eyes to darkness. The darkness began to shift and turned into a hospital hallway.

"Is she alright?" I turned around to Victor, looking anxious, with a doctor.

"As far as we can tell she's fine."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine as far as we know." Victor's eyes widen with panic.

"What does that mean?"

"We haven't got the results back yet, we'll tell you when we get them." Victor looked completely dejected at the news. "We still need to run more tests, but as soon as we're finished we'll let you see her." The doctor told Victor before she left. Victor went to a chair and slowly sank into it. The hallway kept shifting through different actions. Phone conversations with his parents, Harmony, and his brothers, leading up to the moment when the doctor comes back and tells him he can see me. Victor opens the door to my room and slowly approaches my bed. I watch Victor brush his fingers down my face, before pulling up a nearby chair. He sat down and took my hand in both of his and leaned his forehead against them

"Please come back to me Indigo, please." He pleads, tears falling down the sides of his face. My chest ached at the sight of his tears. I walked to him, grabbed his face and gently kissed him. When I pulled back, Victor looked shocked and confused.

"You're dreaming memories love." I tell him with a gentle smile.

"Then how are you here?" He asked.

"You called for me, and I came." I grabbed his hands and pulled him up towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I grabbed the door knob and open the door to my house.

"I want to show you something before we wake up." I say as I pull him through to the front entry. Victor looks around the room in disbelief.

"What is this place?"

"It's the front entry of my house, c'mon." I pulled up the stairs to my old bedroom. I opened the door, to reveal a nursery instead. I tug him towards the crib in the corner and rest our hands on the railing, while gazing down at the sleeping baby in the crib. I smile serenely, then look at Victor to see a stunned expression. He looks up at me, then closes his eyes and leans his forehead against mine. He leaned back and we both looked down at the baby.

* * *

I slowly regained consciousness, as I was rapidly blinking from the lights and my body was feeling less like lead. A nurse came in then and I held my breath.

"The results came back, and both you and your baby are fine." I let out a breath of relief as the nurse leaves. I turned my head to Victor to see him look at me with the same expression. I sit up and try to stretch, then turn to Victor and give him a playful smirk.

"Would you like to join me?" I ask mischievously. He smirks, then climbs on while I scooted over to make room. I laid my head on his chest and arm around his waist, while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and waist.

"Mom and dad should be here by tomorrow by the way. As well as most of my brothers, and Harmony."

"Who's all coming?" I asked.

"Mom, dad, Zed, Yves and their soulfinders are coming. Trace, Diamond, and Uriel are too busy to come. Will, Xav, and Crystal might be able to come."

"What are Zed and Yves like? I know Zed is rude and a bit obnoxious, but that can't be everything about him." Victor chuckled at my words.

"Well you're right for the most part, but he does have his moments and his soulfinder helps with that. Yves is a genius, last year he developed a security app for Apple, and became a consultant for them." I look up at him with surprise.

"I wonder if I should ask him to consult for me." Victor scowled.

"I think it's time to change the subject." I chuckle at his reaction.

"How many kids do you want?" I ask, Victor let out a breath.

"I've never really thought about it. How many do you want?" He asked.

"At least five." It was Victor's turn to be surprised.

"Five?"

"At least. Personally though, it doesn't matter so long as they're ours." Victor leans down and kisses the tip of my nose. His expression suddenly turns serious.

"Indigo, will you marry me?"

"Under one condition. You never leave me, that includes leaving me alone in bed in the morning."

"Even if it makes me late for work?" He asks teasing.

"No, if it comes to that I want you to wake me up and kiss me goodbye. I also want to hold off having a wedding until after we have the baby." He let out a breath of relief, and pulled me closer to him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"No, I don't think you have."

"How about I show you instead?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Liken' it better and better." I whisper in the same tone, as I lean forward to claim his lips with my own. Our kissing becomes feverish. Until his arm tightens around my shoulders, sending out a sharp pain. I pull back with a hiss.

"Is something wrong?" He asks worryingly.

"It's nothing. Probably just a bruise from being thrown into those crates." Victor's face turns to shame at his actions. I gently put my hand on the side of his face. "Shh, it's nothing to be ashamed about. It wasn't your fault."

"I left you alone, defenseless against anyone who wanted to hurt you!" He said sharply. "And when I found you laying on the floor like that." He looked away. I grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look at me.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself. Things happens that we can't change or take back. If we keep thinking about it, then we never move on and be happy." Victor stared at me in awe.

"I don't understand how you can still be with me after all I've done."

"It's because I understand why you did those things. I permanently put my nightmares into Shadow's head, so that I could protect myself, you, and our baby from harm." I let my confession settle before I did anything. Victor Held me close to him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." He leaned down to kiss the top of my head, then sighed.

"So what do you prefer, boy or girl?"

"I'm going to take your advice on this, and say it doesn't matter so long as it is ours." Smiling, I snuggle closer into him.


	15. Chapter 15 (Epilogue)

_**Chapter fifteen**_

Today could have been the best day of my life. Victor was requesting a transfer from Denver, my family was staying over for a few days, and Victor and I are going to the registers office later. I hummed happily while working on a puzzle, when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Harmony come in, and smile at the sight of my friend.

"Wow, you're positively glowing. What's got you in such a good mood?" I laughed nervously. _Funny how she mentioned glowing. _

"Well, Victor and I are going to the registries after I check out, and then everyone is invited to spend the night at my house." I answer. Harmony cocked an eyebrow.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked. I blush and lower my head.

"I'm pregnant." I say bashfully.

"What!" I look up startled, and fearing for my life. "You're pregnant? How long have you known?"

"J-just almost two weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She was beginning to sound like she was ranting.

"Well, you wanted to hurt Victor. I figured that if I told you that you'd kill him." Harmony looked as if she wanted to argue otherwise, but knew that I was right. Finally, she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Well congratulations, I'm happy for you." She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back, then she pulled away after a couple of minutes.

"So, on to business. Who was Aurelia, and what did she do?" I asked.

"Well, she was head of internal affairs, however since she's Audra's twin I think we can assume that Aurelia was going to replace Audra at some point in time."

"Making her, temporarily in charge in my absence." I concluded.

"Not exactly." I look at Harmony with curiosity. "Your parents created a fail safe that prevented anyone, other than your family, to control your company. If you were proclaimed dead before appointing a successor, your company would essentially self-destruct. At least, according to your lawyer." My eyebrows shot up.

"I have a lawyer?"

"Apparently." Just then the door opened and Ms. Kavanagh came in with a bag of clothes.

"Indigo, I think you are wanting these." She said as she handed the bag to me. I took the bag and thanked her.

"Ms. Kavanagh, I'd like to introduce you to Harmony Crow, she's a very close friend." I pointed to Harmony. "Harmony, this is Ms. Kavanagh, she's my housekeeper." I pointed to Ms. Kavanagh. They shook each others hand, then left so I could change.

* * *

I was in the middle of doing up my hair when I heard the door open. I turned around to see Gray, stoic as ever. I left my hair down, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's time we discussed our business arrangement." I nodded at his assessment.

"What are your qualifications?" I asked.

"I have a degree in business administration, sociology, and computer science, and can speak english, spanish, and french fluently." I nod, absorbing the knowledge. He did have the qualities need to replace Aurelia's position. Gray sighed, and I snapped my attention back to him. "Look the only reason I'm here is because you got me out of a trip to prison, and you can get a good, stable job. I'm not asking for you to treat like family or to help me out of pity, or gratitude. I'm just asking for a job that keeps me out of jail. After that, we can remain distant if that's what you want." After he finishes I look at the floor, purse my lips and slowly approach him.

"Before we continue on with anything, I want you to understand something. I'm not Elena, and that I'm not asking you to be family. However, in time I would like us to be good friends. If that's alright with you." I look up, and smile a bit at him as I finish. Gray looked stunned. "I've been recently informed that the position for head of internal affairs is currently empty, and I think you would be perfect for it. But before I give it to you I want you to answer one question." His face turns back to being stoic, but I can feel the nervousness emanating from him. "What is your full name?" I ask, serious-like. Gray Blinks dumbfounded.

"Christopher Gray." I smile, then held out my hand.

"Welcome Christopher. I hope we do good work together." He accepts my hand, but seemed entirely confused by the situation. The door opens and Audra comes in. "Ah, good timing."

"I'd just like to say that I'm sorry about what happened with my sister." She said apologetically.

"It's alright. I'd like to meet Christopher Gray, he's going to be our new head of IA. Christopher meet Ms. Audra Ferrows, she's my secretary." Audra blushes when she sees Gray, and stares at the floor. Gray stares at her with attraction.

"Nice to meet you." She said, bringing Gray back to reality. I cover my hand to hide my amusement. Gray thanks her, and I regain control of my face.

"Audra, why don't you help Mr. Gray adjust to the company?" I suggested.

"I, um, I can show you your new office right if you like." She said, blushing even more.

"Okay, sure." She leaves, and he tries to follow her out when I quickly grab his arm.

"I'd like you to try and be professional, and keep it in your pants at the office. I would rather not deal with workplace drama." Gray blushed, before yanking his arm out of my hand to follow Audra. Victor entered as he left, and gave a look of curiosity.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing really. I just gave Gray the job of being my new head of IA, and asked Audra to help him." I reply. I walked over, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

After we got married, we gathered up everyone who wanted to come back with us to the house. That was Karla, Saul, Zed, his soulfinder Sky, Yves, his soulfinder Phoenix, Harmony, and Will, who arrived later. Ms. Kavanagh rented a large sedan for all of us, and took us home. When we got their, all of my relatives gaped at the house.

"How many rooms does it have?" Phoenix asked.

"About twenty I think. There's also a hedge maze in the back with a large rest area in the middle, as well as a flower garden, and of course, the ocean." Ms. Kavanagh parked the car in front of the house. As we all got out, I went to the door to let them in. "To your left is the study, to the right is the library, straight ahead is the living room, kitchen and dining room, the glass doors lead outside, and upstairs are mostly bedrooms." As everyone went off to do their own thing, I grabbed Victor's hand and lead him to the glass doors.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I responded. I lead him through the garden and maze to the ocean. When Victor saw it, he stared in awe. I smiled, then let go of his hand to sit on the staircase to watch the waves. Shortly after Victor joined me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned against him. It was the perfect moment for both of us. I stared at him adoringly, and he did the same.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Definitely, and you?" I smiled and kissed him.

"Definitely." I respond, and we both look back at the ocean, until we were called back to eat. When everyone finished and went to bed, I led Victor to our bedroom. As soon as we got their he picked me up, giving me a fiery kiss, and gently laid me on the bed with him on top of me.

"I love you." I told him. He smiled, then gave me a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, and I always will."


	16. Acknowledgements and Preview

_**Acknowledgements**_

I would like to thank all the readers who have been following this story for their patience and time. As all you aspiring, or simply bored writers probably know, it can be a pain trying to get everything perfect. However I'm just thankful to have my trusty pal, Oxford paperback dictionary thesaurus and wordpower guide, on hand to help me out of a snag. I plan on writing more stories from my favorite series' and hope that you will enjoy them as much as I hope you've enjoyed this one. Thank you and write again later!

Preview of next story: **Helping Harmony**

I sat down at a table near the door with my tea and looked at my watch. 1:30, I sighed and let my arm drop. The only time I arrive to a social occasion _on time_, and she's late. Well I shouldn't be to hard on her, she is pregnant with twins after all. She's probably still having lunch, I feel a bit sorry that Victor has to deal with this. I pulled out my father's notebook and began to reread it when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to, perhaps, one of the most attractive men on the planet. He had wavy, brown hair that reached the nape of his neck, hazel-green eyes, lean physique, about 6'2, and had bronze skin that reminded me of mythical gods.

"You wouldn't happen to be Harmony Crow, by chance?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow

"Who wants to know?" I asked eyeing him He held out his hand.

"I'm Uriel Benedict, Victor's older brother." I blinked surprised, then took his hand.

"Uriel, like the archangel?" He blinked as well before sitting.

"I think you're the only one who's made that connection."

"Well, I'm special that way." We lapsed into silence, and were uncomfortable immediately.

"So . . . What do you do for a living?" He asked.

"I'm a private investigator. How about you?"

"I am currently in the middle of getting a degree in forensic science." I nodded.

"Cool." We sat there quietly for a few seconds, until Uriel pointed at the notebook.

"What's that?" I look at the book, feeling nostalgic for a second.

"I guess you can say, it's a case I've been working on for a while."

"I take it by the look on your face, it's personal?" I nodded.

"Used to belong to a savant scientist I met once when I was five. Only problem is that I keep running out of leads to find him." I look outside at the people, cheek on fist, and sighed.

"What did he do?" My eyes narrow in anger.

"He kidnapped and experimented on thirty innocent women, and wasn't caught for it."

"Would it help if you remembered what he looked like?"

"Probably. Would be even better if he just happened to be across the street. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"I have the ability to read people's past. I was thinking that I could take you back that day you mention." I stared at him in awe. It would be great to know what the doctor looked like, but it probably involved Uriel going into my mind. I thought about the victims, and their suffering happening to other people. Their pain was worth suffering a few minutes of having someone in my head. I eyed Uriel warily.

"Are you saying that you would like to help me find the man?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I have things to do after this, but I'l be free by six. How do you want to do this?"

"We could get a room at a hotel if you want to be private about this." I nodded. "Then I'll get us a room at this place by Indigo's office." Just then Indigo and Victor came in.

"Sorry we're late, I was finishing up lunch." She said apologetically. I smiled at my poor friend. It's been seven months since I last saw her, and she looked massive. She waddled over to the chair next to me, and gently plopped herself in the chair while Victor went to order drinks.

"Man, do I miss the days when I could walk. I can't wait for these babies to come out." I smile at her complaining. "Anyway, what were you guys talking about before we got here?" I glanced at Uriel before answering.

"Oh, just stuff."


End file.
